Talk:Winlist
Request for help The following Stations are in desparate need of an adopting editor. Remember, your chances of winning a contest are immensely improved if you link the result/aftersweeps URL as most stations give you ten bonus entries for each visitor, which necessitates these wikia policies: 1) you may post a bonus link for a fresh contest. 2) you may not edit away an existing bonus link and replace it with your own. 3) anyone may delete expired/ended contests. We must be fair and encourage all of us to make updates and keep the contest lists fresh.Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 20:03, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Stations adopted by: * 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ : wiz * KRRL 92.3 'Real 92' ❣ AVAILABLE for addoption. * XHRM-FM 92.5 Magic : AVAILABLE for addoption. * 92.9 : see KFRG 95.1 * KCBS 93.1 'Jack FM' ʘ̳Ԙ : AVAILABLE for addoption. * KTWV 94.7 'The Wave' ̳Ԙ : AVAILABLE for addoption. * KFRG 95.1 'New Country' : AVAILABLE for addoption. * KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ : wiz * KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' : wiz * KAMP 97.1 'Amp Radio'̳Ԙ : AVAILABLE for addoption. * KYSR 98.7 'Alt 98.7'❣ : BigRealBig, wiz * KGGI 99.1 ❣ 'Riverside's Hottest Hit Music' : AVAILABLE for addoption. * KOLA 99.9 FM : wiz * KRTH 101.1 'K-EARTH' : AVAILABLE for addoption. * KIIS 102.7 KIIS fm 'KISS FM' ❣ : BigRealBig, wiz * KOST 103.5 'KOST 103.5' ❣ : BigRealBig, wiz * KBIG 104.3 'MyFM 104.3'❣ : BigRealBig, wiz * KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' : wiz * KPWR 105.9 'Power 106' : AVAILABLE for addoption. * KROQ 106.7 'World Famous KROQ' ʘ̳Ԙ : AVAILABLE for addoption. KKGO word of the day: KLOS: kcal Friday at Work and their additional seasonal campaign words: keywords weekdays Volunteer, if you are able. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 02:43, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Request approved: for use as template, what were the results? Action: Why recode the wheel? Good idea. Here are the results.Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 16:43, March 2, 2019 (UTC) iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 This sweepstakes has ended. 72881 2019 ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio National Cash Contest (rules) - Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Each Contest Day (Weekdays only:Monday – Friday, excluding weekends) participating Stations will announce a Contest keyword each hour from 7:00am-6:59pm local Station time. Text that keyword to 72881 or enter online at http://entercomcontest.com/ one entry per phone number. Automated response does NOT disqualify. Must be age 18+. Ends 02/01/2019 6:59pm PT Text Reply Response from +1-678-208-8198 NOT CALL ̳Ԙ KAMP 97.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 Califonia Stations: ! = 72881 text contest active Los Angeles *! KAMP-FM, https://amp.radio.com/contests, 877-971-4487 (HITS) *KAMP-HD2, https://wearechannelq.radio.com/contests *KCBS-FM, https://931jackfm.radio.com/contests, 866-931-5225 (JACK) *KNX-AM, http://knx1070.radio.com/categories/contests, [[]] *KROQ-FM, https://kroq.radio.com/contests, 800-520-1067 *KTWV-FM, https://947thewave.radio.com/contests, 800-520-9283 (WAVE) San Bernadino-Riverside *! KFRG-FM, ! https://kfrog.radio.com/categories/contests, 888-431-3764 *KXFG-FM, http://kfrog.com San Diego *KBZT-FM, http://alt949radio.com, 833-272-1949 *! KBZT-HD2, http://bobsd.radio.com/cash, 619-718-7149 *KBZT-HD3, https://alt949.radio.com/hd3/glow_radio *KSON-FM, https://kson.radio.com/contests, 833-287-1037 *! KWFN-FM, https://973thefansd.radio.com/contests, 833-288-0973 *KWFN-HD2, https://player.radio.com/listen/station/the-angry-playlist *KXSN-FM, http://sunny981sd.com *KXSN-HD2, http://smoothjazzsd.com *KYXY-FM, http://kyxy.radio.com/ San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose *KCBS-AM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KFRC-FM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KGMZ-FM, http://www.957thegame.com/ *KITS-FM, http://alt1053.radio.com/ *KLLC-FM, http://radioalice.com *KLLC-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRBQ-FM, http://www.Q102SF.com Palm Springs *KQPS-FM, http://wearechannelq.com Sacramento *KIFM-AM, http://www.espn1320.net/ *KKDO-FM, http://www.radio947.net/ *KKDO-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRXQ-FM, http://www.krxq.net *KSEG-FM, http://www.eagle969.com/ *KSFM-FM, http://ksfm.radio.com/ *KUDL-FM, http://www.endonline.com